


Perfect

by Rubymoon_Snape



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Gen, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Song: Perfect (Ed Sheeran), kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Nanny and Coran insist on Allura hosting a ball for allied royals and nobles in order to find her a suitable husband, but there is only one person she wants to dance with, and fortunately, he has the same idea.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Defender of the Universe or the song "Perfect." The song is by Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Author Note: This is Kallura and Keith and Lance as best friends.

"Perfect"

Allura sighed as her hair was pinned up in an elaborate do consisting of braids and too much hairspray. It was going to take so long to wash it out of her hair. At least she didn't have to wear her usual pink dress to this ball. It took a few days and many fights with Nanny for Allura to be allowed a more grown-up dress. Nanny almost fainted when Allura revealed the strapless dark blue ball gown she was going to wear. She was so focused on Nanny's reaction that she completely missed Keith's reaction to the dress. The one person who _didn't_ miss his reaction was his best friend and second-in-command, Lance. He elbowed Keith in the side and waggled his eyebrows up and down. Keith rolled his eyes and good naturedly shoved Lance away.

The ball, which was Nanny's and Coran's idea, was to introduce Allura to allied princes and nobles, all of whom she was required to dance with. It was out of these men that she was to pick her husband-to-be. She already knew that none of these princes and other nobles were to her taste. They all had a picture of what a princess should be and how she should act and thought that she shouldn't be flying one of the Voltron lions. It was almost like the only ones who didn't mind her flying the lion was the rest of the Force and the citizens of Arus. She didn't mind that she had to find a husband, but she would rather wait for love. She wanted her love to admire her for her beauty, her wit, and her tenacity in battle. She sighed. As much as she didn't _want_ to go to this ball, she knew she had to, but maybe she would find her husband-to-be. It was a long shot, but it could happen.

%%%

"Hey, Keith. You wanted something?" Lance walked into his commander's room.

Keith was tugging on the shirt that went with his Galaxy Garrison dress uniform. "Yes, Lance. I need your help with tonight."

Lance raised an eyebrow and raked his eyes over his friend's attire. "You look much too stuffy in that uniform."

A frown appeared on Keith's face. "I know, but this is the only way to be able to get away with dancing with the princess tonight. I will be able to blend into the crowd of nobles."

"Then, what do you need my help with?"

"I need you to help me with my hair. I want it slicked back and to look at least half-way tamed, so I don't stick out."

Lance whistled. "That's a tall order, pal, but I'm up for a good challenge. Let's see what we can do."

The two men worked in silence for several minutes until Lance brought up a related topic. "Did you pick a song?"

"Song?"

"Yeah. Each person that dances with the princess gets to pick a song. Since the ball is in the dark, the song determines whose turn is next and how long they get to dance with her."

Keith fell silent as he thought of which song he would want. Just then, the perfect song came to mind. The lyrics explained his feelings for the princess, and the song was slow enough for him to be able to slow dance with Allura. He grinned as he and Lance managed to tame his hair as best they could.

"Did you figure out which song you want?"

"Yes, and I need you to add it to the end of the line-up of songs the princes and nobles requested."

Lance grinned. "You got it."

%%%

Coran and Nanny were surprised to see the male members of the Voltron Force in their Garrison dress uniforms. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were wearing theirs so Keith wearing his wouldn't be questioned.

"My, don't you boys clean up nicely!" Nanny exclaimed when she caught sight of them. "Especially you, Commander."

"Thank you, Nanny." Keith turned to his team. "Okay, guys. The guests will be arriving soon, so we need to get into position. Lance, you will be greeting the guests, and Hunk and Pidge will be escorting them to the ballroom to make sure they get there safely and don't wander off. I will be in the ballroom."

"Right, Chief," Lance replied with a wink.

%%%

Allura was already in the ballroom when Keith showed up. Allura pretended to be checking out the decor of the room, when, in truth, she was checking out the commander. She didn't care for how he had his hair as she had daydreamed on more than one occasion of running her fingers through it. She suspected Lance had something to do with it looking like that.

She did like how he looked in his Garrison dress uniform with all the medals and awards he had been awarded adorning the shirt. There were quite a few, but Allura could only recognize a couple. There was one for extraordinary heroism, and one called the Medal of Honor. Allura was impressed by that one as it was only awarded to individuals for gallantry and intrepidity at risk of life above and beyond the call of duty. She remembered that one especially because it reminded her that there were those in the universe willing to risk their lives for a worthy cause. She liked that Keith was one of those individuals.

She didn't get to admire Keith much longer as princes and nobles from allied planets started arriving, accompanied by either Hunk or Pidge. Once they started arriving, all of Allura's time was taken up by greeting the guests, so she didn't even get to see where Keith had gotten off to.

Too soon and not soon enough, the ball started, signaled by the dimming lights and eventual darkening of the entire room. Keith was able to make out where the princess was by the time the music started. He observed a person moving towards the princess, but he knew he was one of the guests. His keen eyesight was a blessing as he was able to determine where Allura was and who was dancing with her.

%%%

Allura was used to dancing, so she focused on the words of the songs that were played. Most of them spoke of material things and not of love or cherishing each other. There were a couple that spoke of devotion, but they still made her uneasy as did the princes and nobles in attendance. She knew them but didn't see them in any romantic light.

The song ended, and the prince bowed, landing a kiss on the back of her hand, slightly disgusting her. There was only one person she wanted kissing any part of her, and that person was Keith. Fortunately, the prince backed away without any further actions.

The next song started, and another person approached Allura. This person was very gentle as he took the princess into his arms. She focused again on the words of the song.

_I found a love for me_   
_Darling, just dive right in, follow my lead_   
_I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_   
_Oh, I never knew you were the someone_   
_Waiting for me_   
_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_   
_Not knowing what it was_   
_I will not give you up this time_   
_Darling, just kiss me slow_   
_Your heart is all I own_   
_And in your eyes, you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_   
_With you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass_   
_Listening to our favorite song_   
_When you said you looked a mess,_   
_I whispered underneath my breath_   
_You heard it_   
_Darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Well, I found a woman_   
_Stronger than anyone I know_   
_She shares my dreams_   
_I hope that someday I'll share her home_   
_I found a love to carry more than just my secrets_   
_To carry love, to carry children of our own_   
_We are still kids, but we're so in love_   
_Fighting against all odds_   
_I know we'll be all right this time_   
_Darling, just hold my hand_   
_Be my girl, I'll be your man_   
_I see my future in your eyes_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_   
_With you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass_   
_Listening to our favorite song_   
_When I saw you in that dress_   
_Looking so beautiful_   
_I don't deserve this_   
_Darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_   
_With you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass_   
_Listening to our favorite song_   
_I have faith in what I see_   
_Now, I know I have met an angel in person_   
_And she looks perfect_   
_I don't deserve this_   
_You look perfect tonight_

"I don't deserve this. You look perfect tonight," Keith whispered into Allura's ear in perfect cadence with the song that had just ended.

Allura's eyes lit up. She recognized that voice. It was Keith! The lights came back on, and Allura grabbed Keith's wrist before the commander could disappear into the crowd. She turned to the room and announced, "I have found my husband-to-be, Commander Keith Kogane."

When she announced it to be Keith, the crowd applauded politely, the Force high fived each other, and Coran nodded, but Nanny was borderline furious. "He is not of royal birth! He is a lowly soldier that is below your station! He constantly puts your life in danger by insisting that you fly that lion!"

"Keith does _not_ put my life in danger. The Drule Empire is the threat. Keith is always the first one there to protect me no matter what."

"I would give my life if it protected yours," Keith stated.

"As you should being the commander, but that doesn't make you worthy of her highness!"

"The law does state that I may marry a noble, which despite not having a ceremony and officially knighting them, the Force are nobility, so Keith isn't below my station." Allura turned to Keith and ran her fingers through his hair, getting it to return to its usual style. "He is the one I choose to be my consort, and no one will stop me."

"I would be honored to marry you, my princess."

"May I have another dance?"

"Whatever you wish." Keith signaled to Lance, who played "Perfect" again, letting the new couple dance to the song Keith had chosen where everyone could see how perfect they were for each other.

Fin


End file.
